Las magas del futbol
by Yoshida Fatima
Summary: Una chica misteriosa llega al raimon y no viene sola.. que pasara con los chicos cuando las vean? nunca creerian que algo como la magia o... las brujas existieran - Paseen y leean y dejen review SE NECESITAN OC
1. Prologo SE NECESITAN OC

**Fati: hola! ^ ^ **

**Mer: que feliz ella y eso que tiene un monton de examenes y aqui empezando nuevo fic y encima sin acabar girl power**

**Fati: -_- no me lo recuerdes... ire actualizando poco a poco y lo de estudiar... lo tengo todo controlado ^ ^**

**Mer: si claro... ¬ ¬u**

**Fati: bueno como se hacerca hallowen e pensado hacer algun fic de este tipo y claro... necesito OC la ficha estara al final ahora el prologo**

**Mer: intro!**

En la puerta del instituto raimon...

¿?: a si que este es el instituto raimon... (mira hacia el campo de futbol)

En el campo...

Endo: venga tirad!

Fubuki: aya va!

Con la chica...

¿?: …. (mirando al equipo) Futbol... deveria contarselo a las chicas (sonriendo un poco) (empezando a irse) bueno... va a ser mas divertido de lo que creia...

En el campo...

Endo: fubuki! Pasa algo?!

Fubuki: (mirando hacia donde estaba la chica) eh!... no...

Kido: que mirabas? (mirando hacia donde miraba fubuki)

Fubuki: nada... cosas mias...

**Fati: bueno quien sera esa chica?**

**Mer: pues quien va a ser? ... (le da un pescado(?) en toda la boca) (se lo saca de la boca) de donde a salido esto!**  
**Fati: tengo mis contactos y... QUE COÑO HACES DESCUBRIENDO EL PASTEL NO SPOILES!**

**Mer: v-vale (en una esquinita asustada)**

**Fati: ^ ^ bien entonces la ficha:**

**Nombre:**

**Apellido:**

**Magia (segun su magia es su elemento en el futbol):**

**Posicion:**

**Color del traje de bruja:**

**Aspecto:**

**Caracter:**

**Color lazo del uniforme:**

**Ropa normal:**

**Ropa de bruja (tengo planeado un traje para todas igual pero pueden cambiar los zapatos, medias, calcetas y abalorios):**

**Pareja (menos fubuki):**

**Le gusta:**

**No le gusta:**

**Es buena en:**

**Extra:**

**Fati: y aqui un ejemplo:**

**Nombre: Naomi**

**Apellido: Kinamoto**

**Magia (segun su magia es su elemento en el futbol): hielo**

**Posicion: delantera o defensa**

**Color del traje de bruja: fuxia**

**Aspecto: tiene el pelo rubio corto hasta los hombros con mechas californianas y dos mechones al lado de la cara mas largos que los demas con flequillo recto. Los ojos son rojos en desgrade hasta rosa. Su piel es muy clara parece de porcelana. Tiene una cinta fuxia a modo de cintillo en su pelo atado arriba por un lazo**

**Caracter: es muy animada dificilmente se deprime, suele ser de esas chicas que si sonrien te levantan el animo. No es muy buena con cosas del amor**

**Color lazo del uniforme: fuxia**

**Ropa normal: una camiseta con una calavera negro con el fondo marron y unos vaqueros cortos con unas calcetas merrones y unas botas de militar.**

**Ropa de bruja (tengo planeado un traje para todas igual pero pueden cambiar los zapatos, medias, calcetas y abalorios): tiene unas botas altas hasta la rodilla con cordones rosas y el fondo negro con unas calcetas blancas hasta el muslo**

**Pareja (menos fubuki): fubuki**

**Le gusta: dibujar el futbol, bailar y gastar bromas**

**No le gusta: cantar (le da vergüenza), las pijas/os**

**Es buena en: futbol y magia**

**Extra: cuando se enfada o esta triste sus ojos son rojos y cuando esta contenta rosas**

**Fati: como podeis notar todas las chicas son brujas y solo necesito de momento 10 bueno espero que os haya gustado el prologo ^ ^**

**Se despide:**

**VUestra escritora psicopata**


	2. cap 1: primer dia de clases

**Fati: señoras, sañores, viejos, viejas, niños, niñas, chicos, chicas, menores de edad que estan leyendo esto sin el consentimiento de sus padre yo incluida biemvenidos a las locuras de los fic de yoshida fatima.**

**Mer: que inspiracion madre**

**Fati: bueno todavia necesito oc pero ya tengo uno oc y por eso decido lanzar este cap intro!**

En el instituto raimon...

Profesor: os voy a presentar a una nueva alumna pase

Naomi: encantada me llamo naomi kinamoto espero que seamos buenos amigos ^ ^ (en la clase los chicos (menos los futbolistas) se sonrojaron) (naomi es rubia con mechas californianas y pelo corto por los hombros liso, con flequillo recto y dos mechones que caen por la cara mas largos que los demas. Tiene los ojos rojos en desgrade hasta rosa. En el pelo lleva una cinta a modo de cintillo de color fuxia que se lo ata arriba. Tiene el lazo del uniforme fuxia.)

Profesor: bien... sientate al lado de fubuki es el del pelo blanco

Naomi: si (se va a sentar al lado de fubuki)

Fubuki:... (la mira fijamente) * esta chica...*

Despues de la primera hora en la clase con naomi...

Naomi: hola ^ ^

¿?: vaya que sonriente ¬ ¬

Naomi: tu crees?

¿?: bueno actuas bien

Naomi: claro! Bueno nos a tocado en la misma clase ^ ^ Kasumi

Kasumi: si... y... cuando vamos a empezar el plan (mirando al equipo de futbol que estaban hablando entre ellos) (kasumi es una chica de pelo plateado, atado en una coleta tiene los ojos de color zafiro)

Naomi: pues... ni idea ^ ^

Kasumi: -_-u tu como siempre... al menos... tendras un plan no?  
Naomi: jejeje c-claro ^ ^u

Kasumi: ¬ ¬ en serio?

Naomi: s-si... hay! mira que tarde! tengo que ir a la taquilla antes que empiece la siguiente clase! (se va corriendo y solo queda un humo con su silueta)

Kasumi: no hay remedio -_-... (se que da pensativa y sonrie despues) ^ ^

Con naomi...

Naomi: * hayyy kasumi siempre consigue sacar una excusa para hablarme del plan... mejor dicho que planee un plan... imposible u.u* (escucha unas voces que vienen del pasillo) *are? * (se asoma y ve a un chico peliblanco con una chica bastante mona)

Chica: t-te quiero!

Fubuki: lo siento pero... no puedo corresponderte (dice mirando al suelo)

Chica: lo entiendo... (se va llorando)

Naomi: vaya... no has tenido piedad

Fubuki: solo e dicho la verdad... y tu eres... naomi no?

Naomi: si y tu seras fubuki

Fubuki: si bueno querias algo?

Naomi: no te da pena?

Fubuki: eh?

Naomi: esas chicas que se te declaran a diario y tu las rechazas eres muy bueno con todas y se hacen falsas esperanzas

Fubuki: yo... no pido que se enamoren de mi...

Naomi: bueno... ( se va) * que playboy y pobres chicas...*

En clase...

Kasumi: por que has tardado tanto?

Naomi: nada... (se sineta y entra la profesora)

Kasumi: lo que tu digas...

naomi:...

En el camino a casa...

Naomi: hayyy que duro es el mundo de los humanos!

Kasumi: de quien fue la idea de venir?

Naomi: oye! Que nos mando la reina no yo ¬ ¬

Kasumi: pero aceptastes

Naomi: -_- bueno...

Kasumi: y me imagino que todavia no tienes un plan

Naomi: (se queda paralizada) jejjejeje que dices c-claro que tengo u.u (sobandose la cabeza)

Kasumi: a si? Cual es?

Naomi: esta bien no tengo (agacha la cabeza)

Kasumi: si es que eres un caso... y las otras?

Naomi: llegaran dentro de nada ^ ^

Kasumi: ^ ^ ya quiero verlas

Naomi: O.O has sonreido! Milagro!

Kasumi: ¬ ¬ (si las miradas matasen naomi ya hubiera muerto)

Naomi: estaba de broma jejej

Kasumi: si ya claro

**Fati: y ahora las preguntas:**

**-naomi cambiara?**

**-Volveran a aparecer otra vez como en girl power kira y fuyumi de patri-chan sm?**

**-fubuki es un playboy?**

**-Podre hacer fubunao?**

**Se despide vuestra escritora psicopata**


	3. cap 2: que quiere la reina?

**Fati: hola a todos! Hoy este capitulo es mas largo ya que no tengo examen hasta el martes**

**MEr: no deverias estar estudiando?**

**Fati: si... pero seguro que saco un 10**

**Mer: cuanto te apuestas?**

**Fati: 10 euros**

**Mer: ok alguien mas quiere participar?**

**Fati: bueno me alegro que os alla gustado el cap anterior y gracias por los review es lo que mantiene vivo mi inspiracion... que milagrosamente a vuelto para este capitulo despues de verme 40 capitulos de doremi u.u (que bonita infancia)**

**Mer: si y se los a vsito todos hoy eso es un record**

**Fati: ¬ ¬ estaba aburrida ademas nunca me canso de los flat 4 * O * pero ninguno supera a fubuki **

**Mer: si ¬ ¬**

**Fati: bueno no os entretengo mas y empezamos!**

En casa de naomi el sabado...

(llaman a la puerta)

Naomi: * quien llama a las... 11 de la mañana es que no saben que estoy durmiendo! no puedo tener ni un poco de paz* YA VOY YA VOY

¿?1: tienes ojeras nao-chan

¿?2: siempre las tiene

Naomi: -_-' que haceis aquí no ivais a venir mañana kira, fuyumi

Kira: si pero decidimos darte una sorpresa (kira es rubia con pelo liso hasta la cintura y flequillo recto con ojos celestes)

Fuyumi: y devolverte la broma que nos gastastes en el mundo de las brujas (fuyumi es rubia con el cabello atado en una coleta alta con una trenza en esta y flequillo a la izquierda tiene los ojos añiles)

Naomi: ¬ ¬ no os cansais de j******

Fuyumi y kira: no!

Naomi: sabeis que... os pareceis un monton

Fuyumi: normal somos hermanas

Naomi: si pero tu eres la lista la callada y kira es la que no se esta quieta ya sabes

Kira: yo si me se estar quieta

Naomi: si claro... bueno queriais algo

Fuyumi: si no tenemos donde quedarnos y entonces pensamos

Kira: vamos a pedirle a nuestra querida nao-chan que si nos podemos quedar en su apartamento

Naomi: ¬ ¬ en serio

Kira: (le susurra a naomi) mira si aceptas podremos ver si mi onee-chan tiene novio

naomi: CLARO QUE PODEIS QUEDAROS COMO EN VUESTRA CASA (le susurra a kira) cual es el plan

Kira: todo a su tiempo

Naomi: ok

Fuyumi: me da mala espina esto -_-

Naomi: ahora si me disculpais vuelvo a mi sueño placentero

Fuyumi: son las 12

Naomi: y?

Kira: dejala nee-chan seguro que estaba soñando con ese chico que nos menciono kasumi como se llamaba?

Fuyumi: fu...fu...fubu...fubuki si eso fubuki!

Naomi: (escupe el agua que se estaba tomando) (fati: os preguntareis desde cuando estaba tomando agua pues... ni idea a mi no me lo pregunteis yo solo escribo nada mas!) * deveria hablar despues con kasumi sobre lo que cuenta* PERO QUE DECIS

Kira: jejeje a si que es verdad!

Naomi: estais locas... pero... la verdad nadie esta cuerdo en este mundo u.u ni yo misma

Kira: bien dicho!  
Fuyumi: tu no lo estaras naomi pero yo si u.u

Naomi: si ya claro ¬ ¬ bueno ahora en serio que haciais aquí?

Kira: la reina quiere verte a ti y a kasumi-chan

Naomi: ok bueno me cambio y vamos a por kasumi (naomi se sube a cambiar y baja con una sudadera de manga hasta los codos sin camiseta debajo y que le deja ver los hombros unos pantalones cortos vaqueros y unas converses altas negras y cordones blancos claro sin olvidar su pañuelo para el pelo rosa) ya estoy bueno vamos

Fuyumi: y tu pulsera y anillo

Naomi: ah! Se me olvidava (va a coger una pulsera de cuentas rosas con un anillo con una piedra en forma de corazon de color rosa)

Fuyumi: y pensabas entrar al mundo de las brujas sin tu anillo y pulsera anda que...

Naomi: ok ok vamonos (salen de la casa de naomi y se van a la de kasumi)

Naomi: (llama a la puerta) kasumi... (sigue llamando) kasumi... (sigue llamando) kasumi... (sigue llamando)

Kira: parece divertido kasumi... (llama a la puerta) kasumi... (llama a la puerta)

kasumi: (habre la puerta) j**** dejad de llamar asi !

Naomi: si, si anda nos necesita la reina a si que vamonos

Kasumi: habeis estado llamando una y otra vez solo para esto?

Naomi y kira: si

Kasumi: y tu no les dices nada ¬ ¬ (mirando a fuyumi)

Fuyumi: son un caso perdido -_-

Kasumi: ok...

Naomi: vamos a transformarnos (se van al patio trasero de la casa de kasumi) tu primera fuyumi

Fuyumi: ok ok ( fuyumi tiene una pulsera y anillo igual que naomi solo que en añil) una dos y tres! (da tres palmadas y todo su cuerpo empieza a brillar) (la pulsera de cuentas se desace y las cuentas flotan por todos sitios, gira el corazon de su anillo que antes estaba mirando para fuera y lo pone mirando para ella. Sus ropas desaparecen y una de las cuenta se transforma en un vestido de bruja (mirad la imagen de arriba) de color añil como la cuenta otra cuenta desaparece y fuyumi da dos zancadas en el suelo haciendo que aparecan sus zapatos que son unos botines, desaparece la penultima cuenta y da una palmada haciendo aparecer unos guantes añiles y desaparece la ultima cuenta haciendo aparecer un sombrero de bruja en su cabeza con un lazo de color añil) BRILLA CON ELEGANCIA FUYUMI! ( y hace una pose sujetandose el sombrero) te toca kira

Kira: ok ^ ^... jejeje (hace una voltereta en el aire y hace que las cuentas de su pulsera que es de color azul celeste se extiendan igual que las de fuyumi. Igual que fuyumi gira el corazon de su anillo de color celeste y sus ropas desaparecen a la ves que una cuenta de color celeste desaparezca y en su lugar aparezca el vestido de kira de bruja celeste. Y asi todo como la de fuyumi claro que de color celeste menos los zapatos que son igual unos botines pero con calcetas hasta la rodilla y unos guantes cortos celestes) JUEGA AL ESCONDIT KIRA! ( y termina saltando)Kasumi-chan!

Kasumi: si! ( da una vuelta y pasa lo mismo que con kira y fuyumi solo que todo su traje es blanco y sus zapatos son unos botines abiertos por los lados con unas medias negras.) LA ELEGANCIA DEL HIELO KASUMI ( termina posando con la mano en la cara con cara pensativa) Naomi!

Naomi: ok ^ ^ (sonrie y se empieza a transformar igual que las demas solo que su traje es rosa y lleva unas botas hasta la rodilla de color negro y cordones rosas con unas calcetas blancas hasta los muslos y unos guantes largos negros) SE FELIZ Y SONRIE NAOMI ( termina saltando y haciendo el simbolo de la paz sonriendo) Vamos!

Todas: si!

(Ya en el reino de las brujas, en el palacio de la reina)

Naomi: queria algo su majestad

Reina: si, queria que...

**Fati: y ahora el examen de este cap de lo que os habeis enterado:**

**- Haz un resumen**

**- QUe te a gustado mas?**

**- Os a gustado los trajes?**

**- Kira vuelve para pinchar a naomi con su hermana fuyumi en otra historia aun mas llena de magia **

**- Os habeis quedado con la instriga de saber que queria la reina?**

**SE despide vuestra hoy mas que nunca escritora psicopata**

**Kira y fuyumi no me pertenecen si no a Patri-chan SM**


	4. cap 3: sakuya izayoi

**Fati: hola a todos ! los que me estan viendo**

**Mer: leyendo**

**Fati: gracias mer ¬ ¬ bueno a lo que iba bienvenidos a las magas del futbol echo por moi (yo) ahora las gracias por los review el primero es de (con gafas y un papel) ohhhhh mi querida patri-chan me alegro que te rias con este fic tambien (soy muy trocha yo) y te voy a contar una pequeña historieta para que te rias que me sucedio con mis amigas:**

**Fati: que haces... hay sentada -_- **

**Aitana: meditando =.= (sentada en el suelo en la forma ya sabeis esa rara que parece que estas cagando)**

**Fati: ya si claro... en medio de la calle ¬ ¬ y encima de un coche**

**Aitana: esque si no no puedo oir a los espiritus**

**FAti:¬ ¬ como venga el propietario del coche**

**AItana: no lo creo**

**¿?: hey! vajate de mi coche!**

**Aitana: joder! adios! (empieza a correr)**

**FIN**

**FAti: y eso es lo que me paso ese dia y os preguntareis han cogido a mi amiga aitana... no porque ahora esta en pizza comiendo pizza y sigo con los review la siguiente es... Laura Excla me alegro que te guste el cap espero que este tambien. Kasumi-chi si da pereza hacer resumenes a mi me lo dices que en un tema ya e hecho 10 resumenes -_- y si soy mala wajajajaj espero que te guste el cap. Yuuki-hanasaku me alegro que te rias con el cap y tranquila no me ofende lo de psicopata me lo dicen siempre ^ ^u espero que te guste el cap. COmenzamos**

Naomi: queria algo su majestad?

Reina: si queria que... aceptarais la ayuda de Sakuya

Las chicas: sakuya? Quien?

Reina: puedes pasar!

Sakuya: hola me llamo Sakuya Izaoi (izayoi tiene una cabellera plateada que le llega hasta encima de la cintura, que lleva en dos trenzas a lo largo de la cara que le llegan a los hombros. Tiene ojos rojos carmesí intensos su traje era plateado y con unas botas de militar marrones y unas calcetas a rayas negras y plateadas con unos guantes cortos)

Naomi: hola...

Kasumi:...

Kira: me gusta su pelo ^ ^

Fuyumi: (se oye un golpe)

Kira: hay! eso dolio fuyumi-nee (con una cara adorable y sobandose el chichon)

Fuyumi: deja de decir esas cosas en estos momentos ¬ ¬. Que quiere decir con que nso ayudara?

Reina: os ayudara a cumplir vuestra mision

Fuyumi: si eso esta muy bien y todo... pero lo que pasa es que ¬ ¬ naomi todavia no nos a contado la mision

Naomi: etto =.=u

Kira: no sera que se te a olvidado en que consistia la mision? ¬ ¬

Kasumi: conociendola ¬ ¬

Sakuya: -_- vaya

Naomi: no me mireias asi a una le puede pasar alguna vez!

Fuyumi: alguna vez? Esta debe ser la 1000 ¬ ¬

Kira: eres muy despistada

Sakuya: para mi que esta no va a conseguir novio si sigue asi

Naomi: (en una esquina depre (fati: empezamos bien ¬ ¬) )

Reina: bueno ya os lo cuento yo entonces ¬ ¬u la mision consta de que lo humanos vuelvan a creer en nosotros y la magia

Todas: ahhhh

Reina: por eso necesitamos a 11 chicas de momento sois con sakuya 5 a si que os encomiendo esto suerte (se levanta y se va) por cierto teneis menos de 1 año para cumplir esta mision

Todas: que! vuelva aqui!

(la reina ya se habia ido)

Naomi: y ahora que hacemos =.=

Kira: estamos perdidas =.=

Fuyumi: muertas =.=

Kasumi: adios =.=

Sakuya: con esa actitud no llegareias a nada ¬ ¬ ni siquiera a conseguir novio

Todas menos sakuya: (en una esquinita depre)

Sakuya: lo que hay que haacer es enfrentarnos al problema y resolverlo! si hay que tirarse por un barranco lo hacemos! si hay que matar lo aremos! si hay que disfrazarnos lo aremos!

Todas menos sakuya: tsundere =.=u

Naomi: * que cambio de seria a esto...*

Kira: * sin comentarios-... *

Kasumi: ….

Fuyumi: una lolita, tsundere, mukushi y dojikko vaya grupo

Kira y naomi: y tu que! =O=

Sakuya: vueno vamonos! ^ ^

Todas: si

Ya en el mundo humano...

Naomi: y donde te vas a quedar?

Sakuya: mi tia tiene una tienda y en ella hay una habitacion a si que a cambio de ayudarla me puedo quedar ^ ^

Kira: de que es la tienda!

Sakuya: dulces

Kira: * O * llevame contigo!

Fuyumi: vueno nosotras vamos entrando en la casa (coge a kira de la camiseta (ya no estaban transformadas) y entran en casa)

Naomi: bueno adios kasumi, sakuya ( se despide y entra)

**Fati: y ahora las preguntas de hoy**

**- Es verdad que naomi es una dojikko , kira una lolita, sakuya una tsundere y kasumi una mukoshi?**

**- Y que es fuyumi?**

**- La reina es muy despreocupada**

**-Kira dejara su ambición por los dulces**

**-Naomi cambiara y sera mas atenta con estas cosas**

**- las chicas conseguiran novio? (yo os podria responder... pero... estoy floja a si que vosotros)**

**Se despide vuestra escritora psicopata**

**Sakuya no me pertenece si no a Zettainverse**


End file.
